Banana Split
250px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Plant |ability = When destroyed: Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. |flavor text = "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." |trait = None}} Banana Split is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Half-Banana on each lane adjacent to it when it is destroyed unless those lanes are either aquatic lanes, or occupied. Its zombie counterpart is . It was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. It was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from May 2, 2017 to May 9, 2017. It will be craftable in a future update. Origins It is based on the dessert in real life with the same name. The split in its name also refers to how it splits into two Half-Bananas when destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make 2 /2 Half-Bananas next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Banana Split has average stats for a 4 plant, with 4 /4 . However, its ability can be useful for blocking dangerous threats next door, except the aquatic lane. If there are two strong zombies in adjacent lanes, you can play Banana Split in front of the first strong zombie and let it get destroyed before the fight phase, Half-Bananas can be made so you can block those attacks. In general, you can treat it as , but with better stats and lack of any additional traits. Just note that unlike the Swabbies made from Barrel Roller Zombie, the Half-Bananas made when Banana Split is destroyed do not have the Amphibious trait, so you cannot block an attack from a strong zombie on the aquatic lane. In addition, it only makes Half-Bananas if the adjacent lanes either are unoccupied, or have a Team-Up plant. You can also use Banana Split's ability to boost Muscle Sprout, although it requires spacing. The Half-Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed are counted as playing plants, therefore playing a Banana Split and letting it be destroyed can boost Muscle Sprout for 3 /3 . Against You can treat Banana Split as a stronger plant version of Barrel Roller Zombie as it makes Half-Bananas next door when destroyed. While both Banana Split and the Half-Bananas have strong stats, they do not have Amphibious or Deadly like Barrel Roller Zombie. However, you need to be careful when your opponent plays this as it can block powerful attacks from your strong zombies on adjacent lanes, protecting your opponent for at least one turn. If you want to destroy it instantly, a Cakesplosion or Rocket Science is enough to destroy Banana Split, although it will still make Half-Bananas next door. To destroy the Half-Bananas, the easiest solutions are Weed Spray and The Chickening. Gallery BananaSplitStats.jpg|Banana Split's statistics BananaSplitCard.png|Card BananaSplitGrayedOutcard.jpg|Banana Split's grayed-out card BananaSplitCardInfoButton.jpg|Banana Split's grayed-out card with an info button Banana Split HD.png|HD Banana Split BananaSplitCardImage.png|Banana Split's card image Screenshot (55).png|Banana Split attacking Screenshot (57).png|Banana Split destroyed without being able to activate its ability TimeTravelPackBanana.png|Banana Split on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle BananaSplitAd.png|Banana Split on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Banana Spilt early access.png|Early access notification for Banana Split Banana Split Textures.png|Banana Split's textures Trivia *Its description has a grammatical error; it should be "hanging out in a tub full of ice-cream". *It, Half-Banana and Vanilla are the only plants that attack zombies with ice cream. **Coincidentally, they all fire the same projectile when attacking. *It was originally going to be a plant, but was changed to a Mega-Grow plant for unknown reasons. *Oddly, it will only play the animation of itself splitting in half if there are no open adjacent lanes. This is most likely a bug. See also *Half-Banana Category:Banana cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants